Tudor Song
by ry0kiku
Summary: Objektif: mengajarkan sejarah pada anak kecil. Topik: Henry VIII dan keenam istri. Metodologi: terlalu absurd untuk ditulis di summary. Warning: crossdressing, no pairing. Untuk IHAFest September: HISTORY.


Warning: crossdressing (for fun only), no pairing (tidak ada niatan kasih servis, tapi pembaca silakan berimajinasi), mungkin OOC, dan ngomong-ngomong, benda ini bukan historical.

Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

><p>Teh <em>Earl Grey<em> berkualitas tinggi itu menyembur dari mulut dengan tidak elitnya, menodai taplak putih yang jauh-jauh diimpor dari Asia Selatan sana.

"Y-Yang Mulia... Bisa ulangi yang barusan?"

Sang Ratu menghela napas, mengangkat lengan baju berimpelnya untuk memastikan katun mahal itu tidak berakhir ternoda bercak berwarna karat seperti yang dialami si tapak putih malang, sebelum kembali beralih ke personifikasi Britania Raya. Dengan mata biru terang yang menyipit dalam ketidaksabaran.

"Kurasa ada baiknya bila kamu membuat janji dengan dokter THT malam ini, Britain. Aku tadi memintamu mengajarkan sejarah ke anak SD. Masih perlu diulangi?"

England bersyukur dia tidak cukup nekat untuk menyeruput teh lagi demi menggantikan yang barusan ia disemburkan. Karena mendengar Boss-nya secara tidak langsung minta dia turun pangkat dari personifikasi negara berjaya ke pengajar sejarah bisa jadi membuatnya menyemburkan teh ke target yang lebih beresiko daripada taplak meja.

"Ti-Tidak perlu diulang, Yang Mulia. Tapi, kenapa…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Siapa lagi yang lebih pantas untuk mengajarkan sejarah _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ yang kita banggakan kalau bukan personifikasinya sendiri? Tenang saja, kita bisa menyamarkan identitasmu sebagai personifikasi negara dengan memakai nama manusia. Lagipula, tidakkah kau senang kalau generasi muda kita menghargai sejarah? Walaupun sebagai subjek ini seringkali dinomorduakan, tapi keberadaan sejarah itu penting untuk mengukir masa depan—"

Sampai di sini England sudah menyerah untuk berdebat. Beginilah nasib menjadi personifikasi; tidak bisa tidak taat pada pemimpin sendiri, tak peduli apapun yang sebenarnya dijeritkan isi hati.

Pemuda pirang beralis tebal itu bersender di kursinya dengan pasrah, tangannya menggapai cangkir teh dan memposisikannya di bawah bibirnya; _gesture_ yang dilakukannya setiap kali dia stres berat. Dia memejamkan matanya—pidato sang ratu sudah terdengar bak suara sumbang pianika di tengah orkestra—dan dia bisa merasakan kegalauan yang menggedor kepalanya meleleh perlahan seiring dengan terhirupnya aroma teh yang menenangkan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, bersiap mencecap minuman yang walaupun aslinya berasal dari India tapi sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kebudayaannya…

"—lagipula tidak begitu rumit, mestinya. Permintaannya hanyalah membantu anak-anak itu mengingat nama dan latar belakang istri-istri Henry kedelapan. Katanya itu salah satu materi yang paling susah dihapal…"

Detik berikutnya, kalimat sang Ratu sudah terpotong paksa oleh semburan teh yang telak di muka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

TUDOR SONG

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

_Horrible Histories_ (live-action TV series) belongs to CBBC

All the mentioned British monarchs belong to God, the almighty Creator

Hope you'll enjoy :)

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah… Sebagai hukuman sudah menyembur sang Ratu dan berpotensi bikin tiaranya karatan, aku disuruh mengajar sejarah Inggris ke anak-anak SD laknat itu akhir minggu ini…."<p>

England menggerutu, menenggak habis kopinya sebelum menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja kayu di kafetaria gedung konferensi. Beberapa personifikasi negara, Eropa terutama, tengah berkumpul di sini paska pertemuan tahunan. Menanggapi tingkah si negara kepulauan yang terang-terangan mencerminkan depresi, reaksi personifikasi negara yang lain bervariasi. Ada yang menatapnya penuh simpati, ada yang menyeruput jus tomat tak peduli, ada juga yang berjanji dalam hati untuk menyelinap masuk ke sekolah manapun tempat England bakal mengajar—coret, mempermalukan diri sendiri—dengan video kamera siap merekam aksi.

"Ahahaha. Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu, England. Sejarah itu kalau ditekuni asyik, kok. Apalagi arkeologi! Wah, itu mah menyenangkan sekali!" America menepuk punggung mantan _motherland_-nya, sekali itu bisa membaca bahwa si personifikasi yang tanahnya senantiasa dirundung cuaca mendung itu sedang betulan 'mendung'—dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat England cukup stres sampai meminum kopi yang biasanya dia kutuk dan benci.

"_You're completely missing the point, you git._" Rutukan England sedikit teredam berhubung posisi kepalanya yang secara teknis masih mencium meja. "Bukan sejarahnya yang jadi masalah—walaupun jujur aku _shock_ nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan mendadak disuruh ngajar—tapi materinya, MATERINYA!" England kembali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, menimbulkan debam yang membuat kolega-koleganya mengernyit dan beberapa refleks mengelus jidat mereka.

"Kenapa, oh kenapa, dari seluruh kronologi sejarah Britania Raya yang luar biasa kaya, aku harus menerangkan bagian Henry VIII dan keenam istrinya? Ke anak-anak SD pula! Bukan untuk menjelekkan Henry atau apa—dia raja yang hebat di masa kejayaannya, sebelum stres dan obesitas tentunya—tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mungkin bilang ke generasi muda: '_Anak-anak, dulu sekali di akhir abad 15, kita Britania Raya dipimpin oleh seorang raja bernama Henry VIII, yang begitu menginginkan seorang putra mahkota sampai-sampai menikahi enam wanita_'—kan? Maksudku… aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengenal konsep poligami, tapi masa aku mesti jadi orang pertama yang menyebutkan kata itu ke mereka, sih?"

Suara debam entah yang keberapa mengakhiri curcolan England, yang kembali terpuruk di meja dengan cangkir kopi setengah terisi di tangan. Beberapa personifikasi negara yang lain bertukar pandang. Negara-negara yang pernah—dan mungkin masih—mengalami sistem monarki tentunya tidak asing dengan tren pernikahan rumit yang bisa jadi melibatkan endogami dan poligami demi mempertahankan kelangsungan dinasti. Namun memang mesti diakui, tidak ada dari mereka yang seekstrim raja kedua dinasti Tudor ini, yang keenam istrinya oleh sebuah situs serba guna yang sering dijadikan rujukan riset kilat sampai-sampai dijadikan satu artikel tersendiri.

Adakah kiranya cara untuk mengajarkan konsep ini ke anak kecil tanpa membongkar aib…

"Yah... Dia beristri satu per satu dan nggak sekaligus enam dalam satu waktu, jadi mungkin kau bisa menghindari menyebut kata 'poligami'. Atau, mungkin bisa coba metode lain…" Germany berkomentar hati-hati sembari menurunkan garpunya ke kotak bekal berisi pasta buatan Italy, menggulung benang-benang gandum bersaus itu di garpunya dengan sangat rapi.

"_Deutschland_ ada benarnya. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengajar dengan cara yang berbeda? Dengan drama atau musik misalnya?" Austria menambahkan, sesaat sebelum menyuapkan _sandwich_ buatan tangan yang entah bagaimana bisa tetap dilakukannya dengan sangat elegan.

France tergelak sesaat, menggelengkan kepalanya meremehkan. "Sulit, sulit. Mungkin bisa kalau topiknya _Anglo-Spanish War_ misalnya, di mana kita tinggal reka ulang adegan _Angleterre_ jambak-jambakan dengan _Espagne_…"

"HEI!"

"…cuma contoh, _Espagne_ sayang. Nah, tapi ini berhubung materinya tentang _affair_ kawin cerai yang dibumbui ajang pemenggalan kepala, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kemungkinan mengajar selain cara yang konvensional. Kecuali tentu saja, kau bisa menemukan wanita yang bersedia kau penggal kepalanya untuk memperagakan—"

Celotehan France terhenti seketika, mata birunya mengerjap ketika sepasang tangan mendarat di bahunya. Sepasang tangan dari personifikasi yang sendari tadi tampak seperti _zombie_, personifikasi yang dari tadi meracuni diri dengan entah berapa cangkir kopi.

"France… kau…"

Personifikasi yang tengah berbisik dengan suara yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

"BRILIAN!"

Personifikasi yang sebentar lagi akan menyeret kolega-koleganya dalam ajang mempermalukan diri sendiri. Atas nama edukasi.

* * *

><p>Ruang kelas itu berukuran sedang. Berisi bocah-bocah inosen bermata besar. Dengan tambahan seorang guru muda berjenis kelamin wanita dengan kacamata tunggal berbingkai tebal duduk di belakang-dialah yang melayangkan permintaan-tampak teramat tegang bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan sang Ratu yang dihormati semua orang. Sang Ratu sendiri tampak santai, walaupun pilihan gaunnya masih tampak agak mencolok dibandingkan penghuni ruangan lainnya dilihat dari sisi kemewahan. 'Kemewahan' yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh sosok yang berdiri di depan.<p>

Berbalut topi berbulu, jubah merah yang teramat lebar dan _puffy_ di bagian bahu, dipadu celana ketat dan sepatu bot berburu; daripada calon guru, personifikasi _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_ ini lebih tampak seperti korban kecacatan mesin waktu. Segi positifnya, dia berhasil menangkap total perhatian audiensnya tentu. Termasuk sang Ratu.

"Jadi, Brit—maksudku, tuan Kirkland, anda positif akan mengajar dengan dandanan _itu_?" Sang Ratu banting setir tepat waktu demi mencegah identitas personifikasi negara bocor di kalangan anak kecil yang kemungkinan besar tidak bisa menjaga mulut.

England mengangguk, memamerkan senyum _gentleman_-nya padahal di dalam hati isi peternakan dari babi di kandang sampai kodok di empang sudah keluar semua.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Kostum ini adalah bagian penting dalam metode pembelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan saya mulai."

Sang Ratu mengangguk, melipat tangannya di pangkuan tanda siap menyaksikan apapun yang hendak disajikan England.

"Mulailah kalau begitu."

Betapa dia tidak tahu bahwa tiga kata itu akan membuatnya _speechless_ sampai akhir cerita.

England membungkuk dalam-dalam; penghormatan terakhir sebelum melepas personanya sebagai _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_. Sekarang dia adalah Henry kedelapan, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

England menegakkan diri dengan aura yang berbeda, bibirnya terbuka tak lagi menngeluarkan kata-kata sinis tapi mengena, melainkan nyanyian yang disusunnya berhari-hari sampai nyaris frustrasi.

"Cerai, penggal, meninggal!

Cerai, penggal, hidup tenang!

Aku Henry kedelapan,

Aku punya enam istri malang,

Orang bilang gara-gara aku hidup mereka berantakan…"

Mengabaikan mata-mata inosen yang kian melebar dan rahang sang guru dan sang Ratu yang jatuh semenjak mendengar kata 'penggal', England terus melanjutkan aktingnya. Dia menyeringai angkuh, sebagaimana dia mengingat seringai sang Raja sewaktu dia masih muda, sebelum membuat isyarat dengan tangannya. Suara gemeresik terdengar ketika material gaun bergesekan dengan lantai ruangan.

"**Catherine of Aragon** yang pertama,

Sayangnya, dia gagal memberiku seorang putra,"

Bajunya, tatanan rambut—yang jelas-jelas palsu—nya, dan bahkan _make-up_ secara keseluruhan memang feminin dan menunjukkan seorang wanita strata sosial teratas. Namun entah bagaimana, audiens yang mulutnya kian ternganga itu bisa tahu bahwa 'gadis' yan baru saja memasuki ruangan dalam gaun merah menyala itu adalah seorang pemuda. Habisnya… mana ada wanita dengan bahu dan dada bidang laksana matador di arena?

Namun, 'gadis' itu tetap (berusaha) berjalan dengan dengan anggunnya, walaupun alis cokelat itu sedikit bergerak gelisah setiap merasakan korset ketat itu menggencet perutnya.

"Tidak terima, kuceraikan saja

Dia patah hati, kasihan sekali…"

'Catherine', atau yang sekarang bisa kita panggil Spain, memasang muka terkejut dan berkaca-kaca, lalu tanpa babibu maju ke depan dan menampar England, menjeritkan, "Teganya kau, Ingla—Henry!" dengan suara sangat_ manly_ yang justru bikin bulu roma berdiri. Mengangkat sedikit roknya, menampilkan kaki jenjang berbalut celana berkebun di dalam, sang 'istri pertama' pun berlari keluar ruangan, mengisak dengan lebay-nya. Sekarang, kita semua tahu dari mana Mexico belajar membuat telenovela.

England hanya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap pipinya, masih dengan tampang angkuh seolah tak terjadi apa-apa—_Spain sialan... dia nampar beneran..._—sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke audiens-yang beberapa sudah mulai tertawa-dan melanjutkan 'pelajaran'-nya.

"**Anne Boleyn** muda yang kedua,

Cuma bisa memberiku anak wanita,"

Sang 'istri kedua' pun melenggang masuk, lengkap dengan gaun, _make-up_, wig warna tembaga, cengiran lebar, menggandeng sang 'anak perempuan' beralis tebal dengan topi pelaut menghiasi kepalanya. Sama seperti 'istri pertama', sang 'istri kedua' ini pun menyita perhatian audiens, beberapa sampai mengucek mata.

Karena tentu saja, gaun mengembang berimpel ala Tudor tidak cocok dipadu dengan kacamata. Model _rimless_ pula.

Sang 'istri kedua', tak perlu diragukan lagi adalah personifikasi _United States of America_, tampak tidak mempedulikan penyesatan fakta sejarah bahwa kacamata _rimless _seperti yang dikenakannya baru ditemukan sekitar tahun 1880-an, meleset tiga abad dari _setting_ yang direpresentasikannya. Dia malah menghadap audiens dan dengan riang melambaikan tangannya; menarik tangan 'anak perempuan'nya—Sealand; dengan wig, rok, dan membawa boneka—dan mengajaknya melambai juga.

Beberapa langkah dari mereka, England sudah tinggal sejengkal dari berlari ke tembok terdekat dan menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya. Tapi ini baru istri kedua, sungguh tidak lucu bila dia menyerah saat 'pelajaran'nya bahkan belum ada setengah.

Sementara audiens menyambut dengan antusias, beberapa malah berusaha mengajak Sealand salaman.

"Kubilang saja dia main mata dengan seorang pria

Tak lama kemudian dipenggallah kepalanya…"

Denmark dan Spain—yang sudah berganti kostum dengan cepat—berbaris memasuki ruangan dengan menenteng kapak sungguhan, yang membuat anak-anak perempuan menjerit ketakutan dan anak laki-laki menatap penuh ketertarikan. Keduanya berusaha menyeringai garang; 'berusaha' menjadi kata kuncinya karena Denmark tetap terlihat seperti cengiran om-om penjual boneka sementara Spain masih ketara sedikit meringis efek habis memakai korset di segmen sebelumnya.

Mereka memegangi America—yang tentu saja meronta—dan mulai menyeretnya keluar.

"Tung—hei! Aksi panggungku belum ada dua menit! Mana ada _hero_ yang langsung _off screen_ secepat ini? Nggak adil!"

Memijat kepalanya, England memberi isyarat pada Sealand dengan gaya orang mengusir lalat untuk keluar mengikuti 'ibu'nya, sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Si cantik **Jane Seymour** yang ketiga,

Seumur hidup satu-satunya yang kucinta..."

Nada suara England berubah menjadi sendu penuh cinta, bersusah payah meniru ekspresi Henry sewaktu pertama kali bertemu istri ketiganya.

'Istri ketiga' memasuki ruangan, menebar senyum malu pada semua orang. Audiens langsung merasakan hawa kehangatan dan keibuan menyebar. Sang Ratu dan guru di belakang menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ada juga yang berperan sesuai gendernya…

…atau setidaknya begitulah yang mereka kira.

"Dia memberiku putra mahkota, pangeran Edward namanya,

Walaupun setelah itu dia langsung meninggal dunia..."

Kata-kata itu adalah _cue_ bagi sang 'istri ketiga' untuk menjatuhkan diri sebelum mencapai tempat England, roboh dan tak bergerak lagi. Sealand—sudah melepas wig dan gaunnya—kembali berlari memasuki ruangan berurai obat tetes mata, mengguncang-guncang tubuh tak bergerak 'ibu'nya. Dan dalam prosesnya, tak sengaja menarik lepas rangkaian pita yang menutup bagian dada sang 'istri ketiga', menampakkan... benda rata.

Sebelum audiens gagal jantung melihat pemeran 'istri ketiga' yang ternyata lagi-lagi seorang pemuda—yang kini bisa kita sebut Finland—Sweden melangkah masuk tanpa diminta.

"P't'gas p'm'k'man."

Dan tanpa ekspresi langsung menggendong Finland ala pengantin baru disumpah, keluar ruangan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Bahkan England pun ikut terpana beberapa detik lamanya karena ini sebenarnya tidak ada di skenario yang ditulisnya, sebelum tersadar dan meneruskan nyanyiannya.

"**Anne of Cleves** yang keempat,

Aku jatuh cinta pada potret yang kulihat,"

Lithuania memasuki ruangan, membawakan sebuah pigura berukuran raksasa. Berisi potret super narsis seorang albino yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah mata. Walaupun nyaris muntah, England memaksakan diri memandangi foto itu dengan penuh kekaguman sebelum melanjutkan nyanyian.

"Tapi begitu bertemu muka…

Dia sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung untuk efek dramatisnya, perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan.

'Istri pertama' dengan bodi matadornya, 'istri kedua' dengan kacamata _rimless_-nya, dan 'istri ketiga' yang berdada rata. Dibandingkan 'istri keempat' yang kini setengah jalan menyeberangi ruangan diikuti pandangan para audiens yang mulai berharap mereka kena katarak saja, ke-eksentrik-an ketiga pendahulu itu bisa dikategorikan normal.

"…demi apa, tampangnya kayak kuda!"

Tidak, tidak. Segila apapun skenarionya, seorang England masih cukup waras untuk tidak membawa kuda betulan masuk ke dalam kelas. Mari kita pakai metode lain untuk mengilustrasikan.

Bayangkan sosok tegap berdiri kaku di depan _tank_, berbalut baju militer berwarna gelap, lengkap dengan bot selutut, sarung tangan, dan kerah yang dikancingkan. Tidak lupa rambut klimis dan alis bertautan di tengah jidat. Serta sorotan mata yang seolah mengucapkan 'menyerah atau mati' dalam bahasa tersembunyi.

Sudah berhasil diimajinasikan? Sekarang, hilangkan _tank_-nya dan ganti kostum militernya dengan gaun merah marun berenda. Lengkap dengan korset yang tampaknya sangat menyiksa.

Sosok bermuka antara pasrah dan mau marah yang di dalam hati mengutuk _bruder_-nya yang pasti sedang tertawa nista di luar kelas sana.

"Ya sudah, kuceraikan saja~"

England bersyukur Germany langsung berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan secepat mungkin—dia tidak bisa membayangkan ukuran pipinya nanti seandainya tangan berotot itu sampai berkontak langsung dengan wajahnya—sebelum melanjutkan; semakin cepat benda laknat ini berakhir semakin baik baginya.

"**Catherine Howard** yang kelima,

Baru berusia belasan, sungguh ceria."

Satu frasa untuk mendeskripsikan 'istri kelima': imut tak terkira. Bagaimana tidak, dia melakukan entrinya dengan melompat-lompat bak kelinci kelebihan gula. Berbalut gaun satin biru muda dengan keriwil mencuat di sisi kiri kepalanya yang tertutup kerudung putih yang menambah kemanisannya, sang 'istri kelima' melambai pada audiens yang terpana sambil mengucapkan "Veee!", "Ciao!", dan "Kau cantik, nona!" sebelum menoleh pada England dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Veee~ aku harus ngapain, England?"

Yang ditanya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan ke sana dan mencekik si pemuda Italia.

"Sayangnya suka menggoda, tak tahu tata krama,"

"Ohh! Aku ingat, veee!" 'Istri kelima', yang kini kita tahu adalah personifikasi bagian utara Italia, dengan riang mulai berlari menuju bagian belakang kelas, dan berhenti di depan guru sejarah yang semenjak mendengar kata 'penggal' di awal tadi masih ternganga.

"Bunga, nona?" Dia menawarkan sembari mencabut setangkai _daisy_ yang sedari tadi disematkannya di kuping kanan. Tak lupa sebuah kedipan sebagai servis tambahan.

"Maka kapak pun kembali berbicara..."

Seisi kelas menatap sementara para 'algojo', Denmark dan Spain, menyeret tukang-rayu-berbalut-satin-biru itu keluar ruangan—meneriakkan "Vee, vee!" dan melambaikan… bendera putih?—sementara sang Ratu berusaha menyadarkan guru sejarah yang tampaknya membatu di tempat. Wajar saja, dia baru saja ditawari bunga oleh 'Catherine Howard', walaupun jadi-jadian.

Di depan kelas, England yang lega segala keabsurdan ini sebentar lagi akan mencapai akhirnya, melanjutkan pelajaran.

"**Catherine Parr** dia yang terakhir,

Waktu itu masa kejayaanku sudah mencapai akhir."

Dia berbaring di meja selaku tempat tidur pura-pura, mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar seolah hendak memanggil 'istri keenam' yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Yang tampak teramat anggun berbalut gaun merah berbordir emas dan topi yang menutupi warna rambutnya. Sang 'istri keenam' mengangkat dagunya, dengan gaya yang membuat audiens menahan napas.

Ini baru aura seorang bangsawan!

"Aku berbaring sekarat di ranjang, berusia baru lima puluh lima."

"Catherine terakhir ini meneruskan hidup dengan tenang dan..."

'Istri keenam' berjalan perlahan mendekati England, kipasnya dibuka dan dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya di bagian hidung ke bawah selagi dia menginspeksi 'mayat' England.

Seorang Austria benar-benar bisa menjiwai perannya.

"Sudah meninggal. Sekarang, kita bisa menikah."

Aktingnya sesungguhnya sempurna, bila saja kalimatnya yang barusan tidak diucapkan dengan nada amat sangat terpaksa. Bila saja mata violetnya tidak secara teknis melotot ke arah albino di depannya.

"…dan ya, sepeninggalku dia langsung menikah lagi dengan seorang pria.

Yah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma.

Tamat."

.

* * *

><p>Kali ini <em>Darjeeling<em>-lah yang menyembur dari mulut England dengan tidak elitnya. Untungnya, sang Ratu untungnya sudah mengantisipasi dengan mengajak _afternoon tea_ di taman, sehingga cairan berwarna tembaga itu menyerang langsung meja kayu dan tidak ada taplak malang yang menjadi korban.

"Y-Yang Mulia... Bisa ulangi yang barusan?"

Sang Ratu menghela napas panjang, mencatat dalam hati untuk memanggilkan dokter THT demi kesehatan personifikasi negaranya ini. Atau sekalian dokter gigi. Siapa tahu, ada yang salah dengan engsel mulut personifikasi yang entah kenapa gemar sekali menyemburkan teh akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, sembilan puluh persen dari anak-anak yang kauajar itu berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk tes terkait sejarah Tudor, terutama Henry kedelapan. Mereka jadi hapal di luar kepala istri-istri Henry dan bagaimana mereka lengser. Semua berkat metode pembelajaranmu yang… eksentrik itu. Kuakui guru asli-nya sempat syok, terutama saat ditawari bunga oleh... apakah itu Italy?—tapi dia mengaku puas dan berterima kasih sekali."

England mengerjap, masih tidak percaya mendengar laporan dari Ratunya. Namun terbesit juga ada rasa bangga. Metode non-konvensional-nya rupanya membuahkan hasil yang tidak mengecewakah. Tidak sia-sia dia begadang menyelesaikan skrip sampai larut malam, membujuk Austria membuatkan melodi untuk tulisannya, latihan vokal dengan jalan karaokean semalaman dengan Japan, dan berulang kali _rehearsal_ yang berarti berulang kali ditampar Spain atau dipelototi Sweden saat terlalu dekat dengan Finland.

Semua kerja keras itu terasa terbayar, lunas dan tanpa hutang. Terutama ketika mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan bahagia anak-anak kelebihan gula itu di akhir _performance_-nya.

"Oh ya, ada pesan dari anak-anak. Mereka bilang, 'Terima kasih, kak Kirkland. Kami jadi tahu sejarah itu bisa juga menyenangkan!', begitu."

England sudah tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan senyum bangga ketika dia menyenderkan punggung ke kursinya, kembali menyeruput _Darjeeling_-nya. Terlebih lagi, dia berhasil melalui itu semua tanpa sedikitpun menyinggung kata 'poligami'. Tidakkah itu merupakah prestasi tersendiri?

"Sampaikan salamku juga ke mereka, Yang Mulia."

Sang Ratu melambaikan tangannya dalam gesture yang menandakan 'tidak masalah', sebelum raut wajahnya kembali serius bak seorang detektif tengah menangani kasus.

"Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, ada permintaan masuk lagi. Berita bahwa kau mengajar dan sukses besar itu rupanya menyebar luas. Sekarang ada guru yang meminta kau mengajar lagi, dengan metode yang serupa, dengan topik _Napoleonic Wars_—"

Dan sejarah pun terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Untungnya kali ini sang Ratu sudah berjaga-jaga tidak memakai tiara, mengantisipasi semburan teh telak di muka ronde kedua.

-end-

* * *

><p>AN: Diakhiri dengan sangat elit, seperti biasa (note the sarcasm). Dan kalau ada yang menangkap bagian _Napoleonic Wars_ itu… yah, kita tahu bahwa di titik sejarah satu itu abang France sedang nafsu berusaha merae—erm, menginvasi kolega-koleganya di Eropa, dan bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya kalau event sejarah satu itu direka ulang…

Dan terkait casting, tadinya saya mau menyesuaikan dengan negara asal para istri (**Catherine of Aragon** dan **Anne of Cleves** benar-benar berasal dari Spain dan Germany) tapi berhubung **Anne Boleyn**, **Jane Seymour**, **Catherine Howard** dan **Catherine Parr** semuanya dari England dan saya baru inget nggak boleh pakai OC macam Scotland, Ireland, Wales dll #orz jadilah dimainkan personifikasi lain yang kira-kira karakternya mirip (pengecualian untuk Anne Boleyn. Saya nggak nemu karakter yang bisa merepresentasikan dia. Jadilah lucu-lucuan pakai America #disambitburger)

Dan meski benda kali ini secara teknis bukan historical, tapi tetap saja ada risetnya. Berikut sumber yang saya pakai (selain Wikipedia sebagai rujukan cepat untuk memahami latar belakang):

#1 http : / / www. brims. co. uk / tudors / wives. htm (Sebuah situs interaktif yang sangat mudah dipahami tentang event sejarah satu ini. Walaupun agak seram; coba gerakkan pointer mouse ke potret para istri untuk memahami apa yang terjadi)

#2 http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? V = - fadCAHjN - s (Lagu _The Wives of Henry VIII_ dari _Horrible Histories_. Lagu England di cerita itu terjemahan kasar dari lagu ini dengan beberapa modifikasi, terutama di bagian ending.)

Seperti biasa hilangkan spasi. Oh dan sekedar informasi; dua sumber yang saya sebutkan sebetulnya untuk anak-anak UK kisaran usia 7-11 tahun. Yep, situs yang menunjukkan Anne Boleyn dan Catherine Howard tanpa kepala dan lagu yang jelas-jelas ada kata 'beheaded'-nya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dua sumber ini (terutama lagunya) yang bikin saya hapal di luar kepala istri-istri Henry OwO Semoga setelah membaca fic ini pembaca jadi hapal juga XD #pentingya

Terimakasih sudah membaca, kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat diterima dengan tangan terbuka :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
